The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Alternate Ending
by MockingJayGwenStacy
Summary: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2. DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT WANT TO BE SPOILED! - - - What if Gwen Stacy didn't die? This is my alternate ending for The Amazing Spider-Man 2. This is a one-shot. But will turn into a story if requested! Enjoy! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

** Hello guys thanks** **for** **checking out my alternate ending. Please read and enjoy! **

_Gwen's POV_

_I am falling_. My blonde hair is flowing over my shoulders. My mint green jacket making a swoosh sound as I am hurdling toward the dusty floor of the old clock tower.

This is how I'm going to die.

I'm not crying. Not one tear. Dying is more peaceful then I thought. But then it hits me. Peter is going to live with this for the rest of his life. He will be broken. And there is nothing I can do.

I look at him. Dead in the eye. Even tho his mask is hiding his face. I mouth 'I'm sorry. I love you'. Then I close my eyes. Awaiting death.

Then I hear it. A faint sound. I open my eyes and see a web hitting my purple pencil skirt. I immediately put both of my hands on the sticky substance made by a teenage boy. I squeeze my eyes shut.

I feel a sudden stop. I then rip my hands off the web and let it hang on the floor. Limp and useless. I then let my head hang an inch above the dirty floor. I close my eyes breathing in and out. Trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of me.

"Gwen?" I hear Peter yell. I give no responds. I feel to dizzy. I can't speak. My lungs hurt cause their begging for air. Peter jumps down from wherever he was.

All I heard was a thump because my eyes are still closed. "Oh god." He says. On the verge of tears. He breaks the web and I fall a centimeter. A centimeter? I then realize that I was a centimeter from the ground. 1 centimeter more and I would be dead.

Peter picks me up and puts me on his lap. Cradling me.

"Gwen? Stay with me. Please. GWEN!" Peter is now screaming at the top of his lungs. He thinks I'm dead.

I then take the breath I was so craving and flutter my eyes open. "Peter?" I mumble.

He looks me in the eyes then hugs me. He starts sobbing. I rub his back. Hugging him tightly. "I'm okay. You saved me. Everything is going to be ok." I say with a tear rolling down my check.

"Gwen, you almost died. Your neck almost snapped. Your head almost hit the floor. If you would have died. I wouldn't be able to continue life. You _are_ my life now and I will do anything to protect you. I love you and I can't stay away from you. I can't let you go." Peter says. With that I sit up and kiss him. I tangle my hands in his brown locks. We kiss passionately. This kiss is different. It's more slow and steady. Not rushed or hurried.

I brake the kiss. "Peter, I love you so much. I'm not going to die. Not now."

He nods. We hear crumbling around us. "We need to get out of here." I nod. I rap my arms around his neck and he web slings us out of the clock tower.

We land on a near by building and watch as the glass from the rooftop starts to crumble. I take a look at the cuts and bruises on my body. I also take notice of the long cut on my upper arm. Blood starts to drip down it.

"Where are we going to go. I can't go home looking like this" I say pointing at myself "also I need to clean you up. Your bleeding a lot." I say with a strained voice. It sounds like I'm going to cry. Which I might. I don't care. What the hell I just fell through a clock tower, watched my boyfriend almost die, and I almost died myself.

"We need to go to my house. My windows open so we can just slip inside their." He says. He sounds like he's about to cry too. And I don't blame him.

Once again I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps one arm protectively around my waist. I burry my head in his neck and watch the city lights as we swing through Manhattan. I shut my eyes because their begging for sleep.

I wake up to a thud. We're on top of Peter's house. Peter slides into his window first. Then I take his hand and he pulls me inside.

"So this is your room." I say remarking what he said to me the first time he entered my room. "Yes this is my room." He says in a sad voice.

"Hey, Peter I'm alive you saved me. You are the reason I'm _alive_." I say in a low voice.

"Yea but I'm the reason you almost _died_ Gwen!" He says as he massages his temples. He sighs.

I walk into his bathroom and grab a first aid kit to clean his cuts. "Peter take off your suit." I say in worried way. I'm worried about what I'm about to see. Not that he will be half-naked but how hurt he is. He takes off his famous suit which now has burns, rips, and blood stains. He has a few minor cuts but big red cut that goes across his chest. It's bleeding. _A lot_.

I get to work by wiping it with a rag. I pour alcohol on it and he makes a loud moan of pain. "Sorry." I mumble. I keep wiping until all the blood is gone. I put on a long bandage. So it's not going to bleed all over the place tonight. Peter starts to put on a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"You could uh...put on these they might be big but I want you to be comfortable." He says in his awkward teenage voice. I smile at his awkwardness. "Thanks." I say. I hurry along to the bathroom and change into Peter's basket ball shorts and t-shirt.

His shorts fit me like sweat pants and his shirt swallows me. But I don't care. It feels like I'm wearing Peter. Warm and soft. This sends a little blush and a grin to my face.

When I get out of the bathroom Peter is staring at his Spider-Man costume. "If you want we can fix it tomorrow morning." I say. I don't know why I'm acting so casual. There's a lot going through Peters head right know.

"Yea Yea sure." He says with a little boyish grin. I sit down on the floor and start to clean my cuts. It burns a lot. I let out a little wince as blood rolls down my forehead like a tear.

"Gwen, stop." Peter says "I'll do it." He starts wiping the cut ever so gently. I wince a little.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry." Peter says. I look him in the eye. "I shouldn't have gotten you into this. I shouldn't have let you get hurt." He looks away. But I still see a tear roll down his face. I put my hand and his face and I stroke his check bone with my thumb. "Peter, don't apologize. I actually got my self into this. I was just worried. I didn't want you to get hurt." I say. I look off too. It's 1:01 am.

"We should get some sleep." I say in a tired voice. "I will take the floor." Peter says. But I grab his hand. "No. Please sleep with me. I just want to be with you. Please?" I ask.

He nods and we climb into his tiny bed. I put my head over his heart and think how I all most lost my bug boy.

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If you would like my to turn this into a story please let me know. I would be so happy to turn this into a story. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2- It

**OMG guys! Thank you so much for your support. I will be continuing the story. Enjoy. Oh and important authors note at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_ Gwen's point of view_

_The_ _sun_ _shines_ through Peter's dirty window. I lay under his arms staring at his sleeping facial features.

I take notice of his long eyelashes and how their so dark. Like the night sky in the winter. Or how his hair starts out dark brown but then turns lighter toward the ends. Or how his lips are slightly parted as he sleeps.

I lightly trace his lips with my finger. I'm shocked. I thought his spider sense would go off and he would stick to the ceiling. But shockingly he didn't. He must be that tired.

I plant a tiny kiss on his lips and wonder out of his room and down the stairs. I decide to make myself useful by making Peter and May breakfast. But then I see a note.

-_Peter_

_ I went to Nancy's house to have a chat and some tea. I should be home around 3. I would wake you but I saw you and Gwen sleeping and you guys looked too cute. I took a picture if you don't mind and I'm going to get it developed so I can give it to you. Be careful. Oh and I hope you and Gwen weren't doing anything nasty._

_ -Aunt May_

I giggle and blush at the note. Peter is going to be so embarrassed.

I start to hear his foot steps on the stairs. I start to worry. He will probably never let this go. He still may be a bit angry or sad.

"Good Morning." He mumbles sleepily. I let out a little chuckle. His hair is pointing in all different directions and his checks are a bit pink. "Good Morning. Your aunt left a note for you." I say walking up to him and kissing him. I put the note in his hands and watch his facial expressions as he reads it.

Mouthing it _to_ blushing _to_ understanding or satisfaction _to_ full on beat red face.

I hold in a laugh. He looks so embarrassed right now.

"Uhh...did you read this cause...umm she didn't really mean what she said. " Peter says trailing off. I laugh a little and say I'm making pancakes for us.

"Can I help?!" He asks in a childish tone.

"Sure, can you get the eggs." I ask. He obeys and hands me two eggs. Once I'm flipping pancakes. Peter turns the radio on.

An old Elvis sounding song comes on. Peter takes my free hand and spins me. The pancakes go airborne. "Peter!" I yell with a laugh. He takes the frying pan and catches all the pancakes.

"What don't you know how to dance." He says in a joking way. "A little bit but not while I'm cooking." I say giving him a look while pouring us some orange juice. All of a sudden he gives me a mischievous look and picks me up and spins me a couple of times.

Orange juice goes every where. But we don't care. Peter spins me and let's me go. I'm now spinning on my own. But then I slip on the spilled orange juice. "Ahh!" I let out a tiny shriek. Peter takes my hand to balance me but we just fall together. I fall on his chest and he lands on his back. We look at each other and smile. He pulls my face down to his and we kiss a very intense kiss. Just as the kiss gets heated we hear...

"Peter, I'm home!"

Peter literally throws me in the air and I land on my feet. "Clean this up!" I whisper-shout to Peter. He nods. I run to the entrance of Peter's house. "Hi May! How are you!" I ask and hug her. "Hello dear, I'm great! Where's Peter?" she asks.

"Umm...he is in the-" I say but she interrupts me. "What happened to your head Gwen?" She questions. What do I say? Oh I know. "I was at oscorp and there was a little explosion in the lab. No biggy." I say casually. "You kids have to be careful." May mutters.

May goes past me and into the kitchen. "Oh Gwen, did you cook all of this?" May asks. I'm honestly taken aback. The whole kitchen is clean. The table is set. Peter did all of this in under a minute. Sometimes I think I will _never_ understand his powers.

"Because I know Peter didn't. He can't cook for his life." Aunt May jokes. "No actually, Peter helped." I say with a friendly tone "Oh and I know you probably ate but there's lots of food if you want any." I add. She nods but goes upstairs anyway.

Peter and I eat breakfast in a comfortable silence. When we finish I get dressed in my outfit I wore yesterday. I close my eyes as all the visions of yesterday flood into my head.

_I'm falling through the glass rooftop of the clock tower of horror._

I shake my head, clearing the thought. Peter is taking me home soon. My mom is going to be worried. But then I remember what has been going on recently with mom. Since dad died she started shutting everything and everyone out. Even me and my brothers. But she drops it around people. Why can't she drop it around us? I'm basically a mother to my brothers. I cook, clean, and make sure they do their homework. So I need to get home. Their depending on me.

"Gwen, ready to go?" Peter asks. I nod. He gets into his famous costume. Which is already fixed. Guess he didn't need my help.

We climb out of the window and he picks me up bridal style. I swing my arms around his neck.

"Ready?" He asks. I respond with a nod and a smile. With that he leaps off his house.

I never really tell him but I love soaring the skies with Peter. "We need to talk when we get to your house." Peter whispers to me as we swing through the pink skies. There it is. I knew he was eventually want to talk about my almost death. With a sigh I mutter "Okay."

We land at my apartment where we shared our first kiss and he used his webs to tell me his...other identity.

We sit at the ledge looking at the setting sun. The day went by fast. Well we did get up around two.

"Gwen we need to talk." He says.

"I know" I respond.

With a sigh he says, "Your in danger Gwen. Harry knows about you now. Harry isn't dead. He will come back for you. He won't give up. He may have friends and I'm not talking about _good_ friends Gwen. He's going to try to kill you again" This brings tears to my eyes, "and I'm not going to let that happen. From now on I'm going to watch you. Follow you in my costume. I will be swinging by your house at night. Gwen, I won't stop till he's dead. I'm never going to let you get hurt again." Peter sounds worried.

"Peter..." I trail off. "When will this end. When will you and I stop being in danger. I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for you Peter. I'm scared for my brothers. You guys are the only things I have left." I turn to face him a tear rolling down my check. He puts his hand on my face and wipes it away.

"This will end soon. I promise." He takes off his mask and gives me a soft kiss. I put my hands his chest. He puts his hands on my hips and breaks the kiss.

"I love you." Peter says lovingly to me.

"I love you too, Peter." I say and turn away to go inside. I turn around to see he has already swung away. Gone. Just like the sun.

I walk inside and kiss all of my brothers heads. "Where's mom?" I ask. They all tell me she's at some bar. I roll my eyes and order a Pizza for the boys.

* * *

After the boys finish I wash the dishes and tuck them in. I kiss all of their heads and go to sleep myself.

But little did I know of the _horror_ that would fill my night...

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE.**

**Okay guys I just want to thank you for reading and the next chapter will have tons of drama. I thought for this chapter they can be happy and stuff so yea. I would also appreciate if you guys give me some story ideas and I might add them. Thanks for reading guys and I'm out for now. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR STORY IDEAS!**


	3. Chapter 3- Horror

**Hey guys. Someone makes an appearance in this chapter...Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3 _

_Danger_ _Awaits_

_I see him._

_He's darting to me with his glider. I hear is evil laugh. I run until the roof I'm running for my life on comes to an end. I jump. Falling feels like forever until Spider-Man comes in and catches me. We are swinging through the city trying to escape the Green Goblins clutches. Harry comes and punches Peter in the face. He grabs Peter by his neck. Peter loses his grasps on me. I fall on the street. I look up and see Harry throw Peter into a building. Peter is unconscious. Harry rams his glider into Peter's stomach. Blood comes pouring out. Peter is dead. "NOO!" A terrified shriek escapes me. I break out into a sob. I put my head down on the concrete. Banging it over and over. I scream very very loud. When I pick my head up I see them. Peter, May, Mom, Dad, my brothers, Ben, Flash, Curt Conners, and a child I don't know, she has brown hair and blue eyes. I then look at myself, in the outfit I wore in the clock tower. I am hanging on to Peter's web that's holding me above the long drop to the bottom of the clock tower. "Chose," Harry says from above me,"Shoot your family." I look at the gun in my hands. "Or they live and you drop to your death." I look at the people I love and then I look into the eyes of the girl with the brown hair and the blue eyes. She's beautiful. I wish I would've got to know her. Without second thought I let go of the web and die like I was suppose to. _

I wake with a scream. Tears flowing down my face like a river. I look around petrified. The only thing I see is the blowing of the curtain. My window is open _very_ open.

I call Peter.

"GWEN! GWEN! Are you ok!?" He asks as soon as he answers.

"Yes." I respond weakly. "Can you please come. I had a nightmare and I just want to be with you."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes flat." Peter says and then hangs up.

I look at the door and see Harry. I gasp. I blink my eyes and then he's gone. Another big gust of wind burst through my window. Blowing on my face.

I hear a scream.

I immediately run down the dark hallway to my brothers room. Howard is shocked. Brian, the smallest of all of them is screaming. Liam, the second oldest fainted.

"What happened Howard?" I ask calmly.

"Gw-Gwen..." Howard stutters.

"MONSTER!" Brian screams. Pointing toward the closet.

"This is ridiculous! There is no such thing as.." I'm about to finish but when I open the closet to show them, Harry comes out of the closet and punches me in the face.

I cough out loud, trying to get air into my lungs. I'm now on the floor, shocked as hell. "Harry!" I gasp out.

"_Monsters_, Miss Stacy? Who says there not real?" Harry spits out. He grabs me by the neck and forces my head agents the wall. I scream out loud. I'm trying to breathe. My face getting redder by the minute. I grasp onto his wrist. Trying to pry them from my neck.

He's in his armor. But it looks new. More dangerous. His armor makes tiny knives that dig into my hands, I let go, letting my hands go faint. "You didn't think I'd let that quick, Gwen. As soon as I kill you and your stupid brothers, I will kill Spider-Monkey. You guys can even be buried together. Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy and Peter Bolem Parker lie here." Harry says bitterly.

I grasp a bat that was on Howard's bed. My blood _stains_ the bat. "His middle name is Benjamin!" I yell smashing the bat to his skull. He yells in pain and drops me to the floor.

"RUN!" I yell to Howard and Brian. I scoop up a fainted Liam in my arms and run down the hallway. Harry now enraged, he summons his glider and pumpkin-bombs. He chases after me. He throws pumpkin bombs destroying my home. Blowing up everything in its path.

I yell in pain as I get thrown to the floor because of the explosion. I get up and scoop up Liam.

I ran to the door and exit. Harry isn't far behind me. I need them to get somewhere safe. _Now_.

I put Liam in Howard's arms. "Howard you need to leave with the boys. Run somewhere safe. Call Peter and tell him Harry is after me." I and him my phone. "But Gwen.." Howard asks. "_GO_!" I yell.

Howard gives me a worried look and disappears down the stairs.

I open the door and go inside. I would go with Howard but Harry would follow me and I don't want them to get hurt.

Everything is on fire. Makes sense since he threw all of those stupid bombs.

I wonder around wondering if he had gone or not. But of course he has not. Sometimes I wonder if my life's a movie. **(Get it! I'm sorry I'm** **not very funny. That was a bit corny!)**

Harry comes walking around the corner with tiny knives. "Gwendolyn Stacy. What a nice name. Too bad that name has too go to wasted." Harry says in his usual cold tone. I'm too scared to react. Harry throws a knife and it scrapes the side of my exposed hip.

I yell out in pain. Why am I so _pathetic_? He throws a pumpkin bomb and I dodge it. It hits the window behind me, shattering it.

Harry, now on his glider, comes soaring to me. Trying to kill me by stabbing me with his pointy glider.

Without thinking I run toward the window and jump.

Peter swoops in and catches me right before I hit the ground. "Did you even think before jumping?!" He questions terrified. He hurries me toward my brothers, who are standing on a curb near by. Looking traumatized.

They run and hug me crying.

"Gwen GO!" Peter yells. I let a tear roll out of my eye socket. I turn around and see Peter has already swung away. Into danger. _Again_.

I hurry the boys and I into a near by building. I knock on a random apartment. A young woman answers the door. She looks upset. "Hello, can I help you." She asks in a weary tone. I begin to cry. "Please look after my brothers for a few minutes I will be right back." I ask. "Miss, I don't know you. You can't just leave me with these children." She responds smartly. "They will die if they come with me, please." I beg. She's takes a minute to look out the window. She sighs. "Ok but only until this is over and if you don't come back I'm calling child services." I nod and push my brothers inside.** (I know that that doesn't really happen let's just pretend it does! Okay?) **

I run up three flights of stairs. To the roof. I watch Peter and Harry fight from behind a plant on the roof.

Peter swings at punch at Harry. Harry dodges and takes Peter's arm and swings him on the ground. Peter grunts. Peter stands up again looking dazed. Harry throws pumpkin bombs. Peter dodges each one. Harry has knife behind him. Peter is darting toward him. He is going to stab Peter. _No way_. Peter will be mad but... I take the plant I'm hiding behind and throw it at Harry. Since they are basically right in front of me. Harry let's out a hoarse yell. He turns around and throws a pumpkin bomb. Before the bomb hits me, Peter swings a web at me and yanks me side-ways so it doesn't hit me. I watch it explode as I'm being yanked away. I land on my elbows. I look over to Peter and Harry. Harry tries to throw a Pumpkin Bomb at Peter. Peter spins a web at the pumpkin bomb at flings it back at Harry. It explodes in Harry's face. He gags and summons his glider. He jumps on and screams "I will be back for you Parker! And you too Gwendolyn!"

Peter runs to me and picks me and checks me for injury's. "Peter, I'm fine." I say. He takes off his mask and frowns. "My brothers.." I say.

We run down the stairs. I knock on the strangers door. Peter hides on the ceiling so the boys won't see him.

She opens it. My brothers are sitting on a couch crying their eyes out. All of them run over to me and hug me. "We thought you were dead! We thought you _died_ Gwendolyn!" They all scream at once. "Thank you." I mumble to the stranger. She nods looking confused.

Once my brothers and I leave, I whisper to them.

"_We have a lot to talk abou_t."

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN!**

**HEY GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! First of all I got ****two**** flames from guest in my last chapter. It was very mean and cruel. It honestly made me feel very bad all day. So I ask that no flames are to be made. Constructive things are good. Like 'Maybe you could add something like this' or 'Can you add more characters?'. Stuff like that you know! Anyway thank you to all of my readers who review good things it really encourages me to write! And also please make sure to ****_REVIEW_**** and tell me your ****_STORY_****_IDEAS_****! Bye guys! Ps you will be credited for your story ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4- Getting Away

**No** **authors note right now.**

_Chapter 4_

_Getting Away_

**I pace around** Peter's room.

We took a taxi here after our little encounter with Mr. Harry Osborne! I'm pretty sure of something now. I can never let my brothers get into such danger again. They can't stay with me. They aren't safe when Oscorp is hunting us down like dogs (**Movie Guy 94 said something like this in his story idea so I added the hunting us down like dogs so I added it.) **Harry madeitclear that he won't stop until we're dead. Or until he's dead.

I'm thinking of places where I can send the boys. Not with mom because she's not...responsible at the moment. Then I think of my grandmother. The boys love her! They are a safe distance from New York so Oscorp won't find them. Or at least not look for them. My grandmother lives in London. The place I'm dying to go too. I can shake off the thought of me going to Oxford now. Peter has a city to protect. I get that. It's basically what I signed up for.

"I know what I have to do." I say to Peter. I tell him my idea of the boys moving in with my grandmother in London. He agrees to it.

"We need too leave too, including my aunt." Peter says. This confuses me. "What do you mean we have to leave? We can't just leave, innocent people will die Peter. You can't just drop Spider-Man to protect me." I say a little bit anxious. He can't do that. My father told him the city needs him. And I hate to say its true.

"I'm not saying I'm giving up being Spider-Man. I'm just saying we need to leave. Oscorp knows who I am. They will find all of my loved ones. You and everyone else I love will be in danger. I'm suggesting we move to New Jersey. That way I will easily be able to just swing on the bridge to city. We can live on the coast line. Aunt May can have her own appartment, and you and I can have our own too." He says blushing at the end. New Jersey? It'll be a new I guess. I'm just so used to city lights and everything loud. But living in New Jersey will be different. Wait a minute, "Peter are you asking me too move in with you?" I ask with a smile.

"Well, ah...yes bu-but you don't have to if your not, you know ready or anything." He laughs nervously. I chuckle and say, "Peter I would love to move in with you. I'm ready." I say gently. We embrace and then I plant a tiny kiss on his lips. "I love you Peter Benjamin Parker."

I say as our foreheads connect. "I love you too Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy." He says to me. I look into his eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes that make me melt. We hear a knock on the door. I sigh and pull back from Peter.

The good thing about moving is that Peter and I will be alone.

"Gwen?" My little brother Brian asks. The boys were down stairs with May. Playing candy land. May loves the boys. She's so nice to them. She spoils them. "What's up?" I say gently as I kneel down so I'm at his level. "Why was that monster trying to kill you? Why did-did he choke you? Why did he set our house on fire? Why did you jump out of a widow? Why do you have a cut on your hip? Why do you always come home with cuts and bruises?" He asks in an innocent tone.

I grab both of his little puffy hands. I put one up to my lips and kiss it gently. "I can't tell you why Brian..." I say honestly. I can't tell him about this cruel world. I'll explain in the future. If I get to see it.

"Why not Gweny? Why not?" He asks with rosy cheeks. I pull him into my arms. I'm about to say 'because your not ready' but I just say "I promise you that I will be ok. Don't worry." He nods and yawns. I pick up and rub his back until he falls asleep in my arms. "You can let him sleep in my bed if you want." Peter whispers. I put him down on Peter's bed and tuck him in. I give him the lightest peck on the head.

Peter is already out of his spiderman suit. He dropped us off in the front and then pretended to swing away but he actually just swung into the window and changed again.

We walk out of the room and close the door quietly and walk downstairs

I'm not shocked to see Liam and Howard sleeping too. They are sleeping on a couch bed in the living room. May is tucking them in with a soft white blanket. She sees us standing there. "Can I talk to you two outside?" May asks pointing to the porch outside. We nod and walk to the seats outside. I'm getting nervous. What will she ask? Will I be able to lie that good?

She walks on to the porch and sits in front of us. "I just want to ask a few questions." She asks in a friendly tone.

"Where is your mother?" She asks.

I haven't told Peter about my mother yet so I guess nows a good time.

"Ever since my dad died she started shutting me and my brothers out. She would drink away her problems." I say easily.

"Gwen I'm so sorry." She says quietly. Peter looks at me. Worried.

She waits a few seconds before asking,

"What happened to you and your brothers, Why is there ash on their clothes?"

"Our house was set on fire. Because of the Green Goblin." I was about to say Harry but I didn't. Thank God for that.

"The boys said 'The Monster was choking you and throwing bombs. Then you sent them away and you went back inside. The Monster cut you and then you jumped out of a window but Spider-Man caught you. Please, explain." She questions. Oh God, how do I explain?

I gulp, "Well, the Goblin was choking me because I was protecting the boys and he threw bombs because we were escaping. I sent them outside and I went back in so I can get a picture of my dad before the house burned down, but then he came out of no where and threw a knife and..." I lift up my shirt so she can see my still bleeding hip. She gasps. Peter too. Peter lifts me up and takes me to the bathroom. He puts me on the toilet seat. "What are you doing?" I yell but not in a disrespectful way. "Gwen we need to stitch it up, it's to deep." He says urgently. I nod and gulp. May heal people so I guess she's doing it.

She sticks needle in for the first time. I scream in pain. She keeps sewing. My eyes become blurry with tears. I look at my hip. And then everything goes black.

Peter's Point of view

(_as requested_)

I had to leave the bathroom after Gwen screamed. I couldn't handle it. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten her into this. Sometimes I think I should've kept my promise to her dying father. Why didn't I? Because...I love her. We're inseparable.

Once I'm out of the bathroom, I go to my computer and look up 'apartments for rent in New Jersey' but as I'm about to press search I type in 'cheap'. (I started laughing when writing this)

A bunch of apartments pop up. All of them expensive. As I thought. I scroll down I see luxurious penthouses. I sigh. Then I see, after 15 minutes, an apartment near the water in New Jersey. Right across from the city. Perfect.

I click on it. It's not that bad. But me and Gwen need jobs. It cost 955$ to purchase and 1,000 dollars rent. Awesome. I schedule an appointment with the owner. We are going to meet up in two days.

I don't know what's going on with Gwen's brothers. What she's going to do.

I open the bathroom door, because I hear no more screams. I look at Gwen. Her head tilted backward. Her back agents the toilet. She fainted. I look at aunt may. Her hands blood stained. She's shaking. I bend down next to her. "Aunt May, it's ok. She's better. Thank you." I tell her quietly. She gets up and walks to her room. Not saying a word.

I pick Gwen up carefully knowing that she just got stitched. I walk into my room. I totally forgot about Brian. His back agents the wall. Still sleeping. I put Gwen down next to her brother. He wraps his hands around her stomach. Smiling in his sleep. I smile at that. I develop a yawn. I decide to set up the floor so I can sleep. As soon as my head hits the floor I fall asleep.

Gwen's POV

I wake up and look outside. It's sunset. My sleep schedule sucks.

I get up and unwrap Brian's arms from my stomach. As soon as I twist I wince. Shit that hurt. I look at my waist and see pieces of thread in my skin. I remember screaming. Seeing May's eyes letting tears drop. Then everything went black.

I look at Peter. Asleep on the floor. With no pillow and no blanket. Only a thin sheet separating his body from the floor. Oh my god! Why didn't he just take my pillow! Or take the blanket, me and Brian were knocked out anyway. I groan. Feeling bad.

I take my pillow and lift Peter's head. I drop it onto the pillow. I yank off the covers and tuck Peter in. I kiss his check and walk out of the room.

I see the door open.

May is sitting out there watching the sunset.

I grab a seat next to her.

We are silent for a few minutes.

"Thank you." I say to her.

"Thank you, for what dear?" She asks. "For giving me stitches. For making me better." I say looking into her eyes. "Thank you." She says to me this time. "Every since Ben died. There was something different about Peter. But then you came along. You lit up his life again. He talks non-stop about you. He loves you a lot."

"I'm happy I did. I know he loves me. But I love him more than he knows." I say my voice cracking.

She smiles at me. "I'm going to make coffee. We will talk about this later." I like our little girl talks.

I go up stairs. I log into Peter's computer. I go to . (Not a real website. I think.) I buy tickets for tomorrow.

I'm going to fly to London with the boys.

**Hey guys I know this is short but I have a lot of studying to do. So I'm sorry.**

**New Chapter out by tomorrow or Monday the latest. Also I suggest you read my story on a mobile phone or smart phone. I always read stories on my phone.**


	5. Authors note! Chapter 5

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updating. I'm very very sick at the moment. I haven't been in school for a week. I have strep throat currently. I had a fever. 103 degrees actually. I'm getting better so expect a chapter soon. This story **IS NOT CANCELED! Okay? Okay. So I will see you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6- Leaving You

**Hey guys. If anyone knows Gwen's brothers real names please tell me. I think I got the names wrong :( But anyway I'm feeling a little better the strep throat is still here but I'm able to look at my computer screen without getting nauseous. But I will be fine**. **ENJOY PLEASE!**

_Chapter 5_

_London_

**_I_** **_walk_** **_up_** to my brothers.

Today we are leaving to London, I haven't told them yet. I spent all last night figuring out how I could tell them. This is going to be painful. Mom may be upset with me but I'm eight-teen years old. She hasn't been around. Wait a minute, she doesn't even care! I have to stop thinking like this because I'm just going to get pissed off.

I walk up to my brothers. I have them take a seat on the couch. May and Peter are up stairs. Respecting that I need my privacy with the boys during this terrible time. Brian sits in an Indian position. Liam, sits the same way as Howard. Legs apart, elbows on the bone of his thighs, and hands clasped. Hanging a little in front their knees. I'm sitting on the chair in front of them, legs crossed.

"Guys theirs something I need to tell you." I say pushing a piece of my blonde bangs away from my eyes.

They stay silent so I continue, "Your going to be living with Grandma from now on."

Brian gasps, Liam's brows furrow together, and Howard says, "Why? Why can't we stay with you?"

I feel tears come to my eyes. "You can't stay with me. I have some things going on right now. I want you to be safe. I don't ever want you to be in danger like that again."

"But Gwen, why are...those people after you." Liam asks.

"I don't know, Liam." I say.

"But Gweny, we don't want no gwandma. We want yo-you." Brian says while his bottom lip quivering.

"I'm sorry." I'm crying now. (Me too Gwen!) "I'm only doing this to protect you."

"You guys should get your shoes on. We're leaving soon." I say to all of them. They get up. There heads hanging. I feel like someone just punched me in the face. I understand how Peter was feeling when he said he couldn't see me any more. But this time it's a promise to myself. A promise that I'm not wiling to break.

Once the boys leave the room, Peter and May come in. May thinks I'm leaving them because I can't take care of them. She offered to take them in but I said no thank you because she already has enough on her plate and little did she know that we are trying to keep her safe too.

Peter pulls me into him hugging me. I sob into his chest. "Shh..it's okay." He says into my ear and continues to say soothing things into my ear. Soon I calm down. "We need to go." He says to me. I nod and get my shoes on. May is staying here. But Peter is coming with me and the boys.

May hugs and kisses all the boys goodbye. Then me and Peter. We hop into taxi as rain starts to pour down. I'm wearing my black sweatpants, Peter's black hat, a black hoodie, and sunglasses. We are all wearing black. Just in case any of Oscorps slaves are there they won't recognize us.

Once we get the airport, we do all of the things we need to do and wait to get on the plane. I look at my brothers they're all looking at the floor. I can tell they're going to hate me forever. "Attention, the 3:30 flight to London is boarding now." Says a chirpy flight attendant. We aboard the plane when I feel a tiny hand grab mine. I look down and see Brian look at me with his other thumb in his mouth.

I smile and pick him up. We take our seats. I'm next to Brian who is in the window seat. Howard is next to me. Listening to music on his phone. Peter and Liam are in front of me, playing Minecraft on their phones. I lay my head back and fall asleep as the plane takes flight.

* * *

**Harry Osborne's POV**

I walk through Oscorp. Looking for my friends. I have 5 of them.

Their is Doctor Otto Octavius, who is also called Doctor Octopus, because of his eight limbs of course. He has 4 steel, sharp, mechanical arms plus his buff arms and legs. He wears black circular glasses that shields his eyes. His hair is shaped like bowl thats brown and flops on his head. His "arms" are 10 feet long and can extend. His suit is dark forest green. It has a black 'X' on it, holding all the arms to his chest. He wears black boots.

Next, there is Adrian Toomes. Also known as the Vulture because of his wings. He has a set of thin wings made out of metal. They can chop someone's head off. He has a bald head. He wears a gray plain spandex suit, to match his wings of death. He also has some white feathers around his neck.

Thirdly, theirs my buddy, Aleksei. Or also known as Rhino because, well...he looks and is as tough as a Rhino. He wears a metal Rhino suit. Not much to it. I'm working on a potion that can literally give him the feel of the Rhino. To transform him into the Rhino.

Fourthly, there is one of my strongest fellows...Cletus Kasady. Also known as Carnage. His powers include: shape-shifting abilities, allows him to project a web-like substance from any part of his body including the formation of weapons, and enables him to plant thoughts into a person's head using a symbiote tendril. So I see how much we can use him. He has red symbiote skin, and Spider-Man eyes but bigger and scarier.

And then there is my friend. Someone who has not...returned yet. I know he will return because...

Electricity doesn't leave. It goes somewhere else.

I walk into a private room here at Oscorp. It has a fire place and two black couches. I take a seat across from the man.

"Have you taken down Peter Parker." The man with the hat asks.

"No, but we have a plan." I say growling at the sound of that name.

"What about the girl, Gwendolyn?" The man asks.

"We are have some...things planned for her." I say looking at the fire place.

"Tell me your plan, and this...sinister six of yours." He says.

We begin to talk about the end.

* * *

Peter Parker's POV

I wake to the sound of an over-excited voice. "Attention travelers! We have arrived at our destination!"

I ruffle Liam's hair to wake him up. He stirs and then wakes and then smiles. He gets up and puts his phone in his pocket. I look at Gwen who is holding Brian while he sleeps. Holding the back of his head with her hand.

I walk next to Gwen as her two other siblings stroll ahead of us. Soft snores escape Brian.

Once we gather all of the boys belongings. Which is not much. Since they have nothing left, because of me.

It's rainy here in London. Cobblestone streets, telephone booths, and men with es car go. (Snails that you eat) Same stuff you see in TV and in movies. I look at Gwen her beautiful Blonde hair flows in the cold air. There are tiny raindrops in it. Her eyebrows are drown in. Her hand stroking Brian's fragile head. He nestles her shoulder. I smile.

"Peter!" Gwen looks at me a whisper-shouts. I look in front of me and see that I almost walked into traffic. I blush a little and do a loud whistle. My hand goes out and a yellow taxi cab appears in front of me. Gwen slides in with Brian on her lap. Howard slides in next, then Liam. I go in the front.

"Address?" An old British man says next to me. Gwen leans forward and says "121 disa lane." He nods and speeds off. Gwen's head looks out the window. So does mine. I see Oxford and stiffen. I look at Gwen. A single tear rolls down her cheek. It goes down a drain, just like her dreams.

I'm going to make this better. Someway...

I look at Gwen again, this time through the rear view mirror. She shudders. I look out the window. I see Big Ben. A clock tower. Images of us crashing through the rooftop flood into my head.

I shake my head and look out the windshield instead. The windshield wipers go left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right...

The car thunders to a halt. I hand the old man his money and we exit the vehicle. I take the boys belongings and put them over my shoulders.

Gwen rings the the doorbell and presses it with a cold finger. An older woman answers the door. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's not losing hair but it is cut up to the shoulder.

"Hello! Come in! Come in! It's cold out!" She says in a warm voice. We all cluster in.

There is a crystal ball in the room next to the room over. It is lit dimly.

She kisses all of her grand children. They run off. Gwen, me, and her Grandmother stand in the living room.

"Who's this Gwen?" She asks in a friendly way.

"Grandma, this is Peter, my boyfriend." Gwen says putting a hand on my back. I smile and put out a hand. She shakes it. "Hello Peter, I'm Amberose, but call me Amber." She says with a nice smile. "It's very nice to meet you Amber." I say.

I release her hand and Gwen tells me, "Peter, why don't you go play with my brothers while I talk to my Grandmother." I nod and do a friendly wave.

As I walk off to the bedroom I hear, "Oh Gwen he's a cutie pie." Amber says to Gwen. I hold in a laugh. Gwen laughs though. "I know." She says.

I walk into the boys room and see them sitting there. Board.

"Eh-hem, you know let's play a game called Super-Man." I say. They all smile and stand up.

Gwen's POV

I sit with my Grandmother at a round table with a purple table cloth. She puts her hands on that ball that's suppose to be magical. I honestly don't believe in this stuff. But right now I have to have total faith in this. This is my Grandmothers career. I believe her.

I need to know my future. Not in details though.

She grabs my hands.

"Oh Gwendolyne, you and Peter are in great danger. Many things will come your way. But you will have great Miracles. You must hid. They are coming for you. They will find you." She releases my hand and looks alert.

"Who's after me?" I say calmly to my grandmother.

"I-I don't know." She says "But there were six of them."

"Six," I gasp to myself. But who? Who? Obviously it has to do with Oscorp.

I hear a scream from the boys room. I dash over there but all I see is all of them playing.

Peter has his legs up in the air and Brian is on his feet laughing and screaming. "Gwen! Gwendy! I'm Super-Man!" He says laughing. He points out his fist and makes a dramatic face. I laugh. Peter puts him down.

"Everyone say good-bye to Peter." I say weakly. Brian, Liam, and surprisingly Howard all hug Peter. "We love you." Brian murmurs. Peter hugs them back and says "I love you guys too."

A tear rolls down my face. Peter releases and stands next to me. I walk slowly to my brothers.

"I have to go. But I love you and I will see you soon. Everything will be ok soon. I promise. Then you can come live with me again. Mom will come if I find her. I will send her over here if I can. If she's stable." I say. I look into each of their eyes. They start crying. I hold them all in my arms. I lift up their heads after a few minutes. "I love you. I will see you soon." I kiss their heads. "We love you to Gwendolyne." They all say.

Grandma hands me a bag full of my clothes. I'm about to leave when my grandmother grabs my arm. "Be safe." She says. I nod and head out with Peter

* * *

Once were on the plane, I lay my head on Peter's shoulder. I fall asleep, knowing someday everything will be ok. Maybe.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this chapter was boring. Anyway R&R please. THANK YOU FOR 50 FOLLOWS! Next chapter will have a lot of fluff. I will answer your questions next time. I promise. BYEEEE. BTW this has 2,173 words!**


	7. Chapter 7- SURPRISE!

Hey guys so I decided to keep on writing! You guys make me want to write more! And who cares about damn hate they can suck it! In the future, the stories I have listed will come into play. I promise never again will I do an authors note as a chapter!

Anyway, on with the chapter.

**_One Week Later_**

Today is the official day that we get our apartment. It isn't that bad. A little dirty but it's nice. Cozy. It's a one bedroom so Peter and I will sleep together. It isn't weird or anything. Because Peter and I have slept together. But nothing intimate. (Yet. He he he)

I carry the box that's labeled. 'PETERS STUFF'. Before I walk into the new apartment, Peter calls out, "You know, I could bring in the stuff and you could start unpacking!" With that I nod and continue into the apartment.

Once I get inside I go down the white wall hallway. I realize that it's a pretty good place to put pictures. I go into our room which is painted brown. It has a brown carpet which is a bit faded. A tiny flat screen T.V sits on the wall. In front of that is a full sized bed. A closet is on the beds right and a window on the beds left. The window is a view of the city and the river. In the corner of the river you can see the bridge. I look out and see the lights go on. It's pretty. The sun sets and casts its reflection upon the river. Life is truly beautiful.

I rip open Peter's box and start to take out things. An rubrics cube (sorry I don't know how to spell it :s) I place it on his bedside table. Then I find a picture. A picture of his parents? I guess they are his parents. The picture shows Peter sitting between his mom and dad. Smiling. His parents eyes show love and attention. Peter will tell me their story. One day. When he wants. When he's ready.

I realize the glass is broken so I place the photo in a new frame. I place it gently on Peter's bedside table. The next thing I take out is a brief case. A brief case? What does Peter do with a brief case? I place it in the closet. For the next couple minutes I take out other things. Like a computer charger, A computer, and other knickknacks.

I go into the hallway and place photos on the walls. A picture of Aunt May and Uncle Ben. A picture of my family. I put pictures of me and Peter at graduation. I have a picture of Peter and I kissing on his bed. Then I have a picture of...everyone on thanksgiving. Oh and then there's the whole class of 2014.

I walk into the kitchen and see Peter putting dishes into a cabinet. "That's it! We are done." Peter yells out happiness. He runs up to me and picks me up by the waist. "Peter!" I yell out. I hold on to his muscular shoulders. Before I say 'put me down!' He kisses me on the lips. We kiss passionately for awhile. My hands go into his tussled hair. His hands trail down my back to my butt.

"Peter, I bought Chinese food!" Aunt May asks while knocking on the door. I laugh agents Peter's mouth. He sets me down lightly and takes my hand and leads me to the door. We answer and Aunt May stands their with a smile on her face. She holds a brown paper bag with Chinese writing. I smile and take the bag and let her come inside. She walks in.

"Gwen, Peter, you did such a good job." She says putting a hand on her heart. She takes it all in. But then she sighs. "Oh Gwen, you better make sure you do the laundry." She says turning to me. "Why can't Peter do it." I ask.

"Because, Peter turns everything blue and red!" She says pointing at Peter. I give him a look.

"I-I was washing the American Flag! Everyone washes the flag! Right Gwen?"

"No Peter. No one really washes the flag except for you." I say laughing.

He pouts. "Come on," I say. "Let's eat."

And for once in a long time, everything is okay. We Chinese and have a peaceful night.

(Awe what a nice day for now. Muhahahah! Meanwhile in Oscorp...)

(Harry's Pov)

**(Oh and by the way I will be doing the other villains POVs soon.)**

"Otto, is it done." I ask him. He pushes a bunch of buttons. I look at the electric floor. Surrounded by electric fence. In the middle of the electric floor is an outlet.

"Yes it is. If he's smart, then he will know he can transport from whatever electric current he is in to this one." Otto says to walking to the front of this...thing. I look at it. Waiting for Max.

Suddenly his blue body takes form before my eyes. "Hello Max." I say walking face to face with him. Someone seems angry. The lights go black.

Peter's POV.

Today's I have to get more pictures of Spider-Man for Jonah. I have been saving some of the money Jonah gave me so I can buy something...important. I only need about 300 hundred dollars left so I can buy it.** (By the way I will not reveal the item. Hehehe...)**

Gwen already left early to go job hunting. Aunt May, who lives next door, is working in a local hospital. So I'm by myself. With a sigh I grab my camera and tug on my suit. Today is also the first day that I am going from New Jersey to New York. Not to act stupid but I'm actually excited.

I open up the window and jump out. I haven't been swinging around since...that night. So I'm also looking forward to that. Webslinging kind of let's me clear my head. It's just me and the sky. Even before I was Spider-Man, boarding was an escape.

I want a smart way to get across the bridge fast. I think for a minute and of course...I get my answer. _Thwip_! _Thwip_! Two different webs go to buildings across from one an another. Basically, it's a sling shot. I pull back. I groan and see I can't go back any further. I lift my feet up and let go of the web. My hands go behind me and my feet are pointed as I fly over the bridge. "Hello New York!" I yell out as shoot a bio cable at a random building. I swing between buildings, and swoop down between cabs. I hear someone yell, "I love you Spider-Man!" "I love you too, random citizen!" I yell in the persons direction. Once I turn the corner I hear yelling. I can sense something. "These criminals never stop!" I say in an unserious manner.

There is a bank robbery. **(Minor crime, for now. Muhahahah. No sinister six yet! I'm trying to slow down my story.**) My typical Saturday in New York. It's a huge bank. There is safes. Duh. Those loli pops that kids get! I used to love those.

I quietly swing in and crawl on the ceiling. I web my camera to a wall and listen to the criminals. "Come on hurry up." One says as he shoves some cash in a bag. There are three of them and it's completely obvious that they are all screw-ups. I sling a web on the ceiling and go upside down. Slowly going down as my web gets longer. Once I'm facing their backs I say, "You know, next time you make a plan, maybe you should involve me in it."

"Get em' boys." One says. One of they criminals shoots a pistol and everything goes in slow motion. I duck and twist around them all. I start singing my theme song out loud.

_Spider-man, Spider-man,_

_Does whatever a spider can. _

_Spins a web, any size. _

I spin a cobweb near the ceiling.

_Catches thieves- just like flies._

I pick one up and throw him into the web. He yells in terror.

_Look out! Here comes_ _Spider-man. _

The others try to leave but I sling a web at there backs and pull them back.

_Is he strong? Listen, bud._

I wrap them both up in a web and hang them on the ceiling.

_He's got radioactive blood._

"Say cheese guys!" I yell out. My camera takes a picture of us with a flash.

_Can he swing, from a thread? _

_Take a look overhead. _

Just then the police barge in. "There all yours boys!" I say. I take my camera and sling toward the Daily Bugle.

_Hey, there! There goes the Spider-man! _

* * *

"PARKER! Do you have my photos?" Jonah yells with a cigar in his mouth.

"Yes I do sir." I hand him over a folder, filled with old pictures and the new one I took today.

He starts to look threw them. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. I'll pay you two hundred." He says.

"What? No way three hundred!" I say.

"That's outrageous! Done." He says writing something on a piece of paper. "Hand this to her. Go!"

I get up quickly and get out of that office. I hand Betty the piece of paper. "Hey Betty." I say casually. "Hey Pete. Here you go. All set." She smiles at me and hands me the cash. "Thanks."

I walk out of the Daily Bugle with skip in my step.

**R&R Guys! Oh and remember this is rated T for: violence, sexual themes but ****_no lemons_****. And some language. See ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8- 'The Science Speaker'

**What's up guys! So I have some questions before you read.**

**Do you want HarryxFelicia?**

**You guys think about it and choose. For now, enjoy!**

(Like 4 or 5 days later)

I never knew job hunting would be so...interesting. I applied for a job at a diner, comic book shop, and a school. I'm heading to a job interview at an elementary school. I get to talk about science with the kids. Also, I do lunch duty with another girl. It pays 50,000 a year. So that's basically all I need. I check my watch and see its 4 o'clock. Kids are already out of school.

I look up and read the schools name. 'Bloomsome side' I ring the bell. I hear a click sound and go inside. There is a bunch of hallways, but I see a sign that says main office. I walk down to the office but as I pass I see drawing. The bulletin board says "When I go grow up I want to be..." There are doctors, lawyers, singer, actresses, and firemen. But I spot a picture that has two jobs. One side is Spider-Man and the other is a scientist.

I open the doors to the office. A woman with a high pony tail sits in front of a computer. "Excuse me? I'm here for the job as the '_science speaker_'." I guess that's what I'm called. I can already play dramatic music in my head with someone saying 'The Science Speaker.' I'm brought back to reality by her voice. "Miss," she looks at her computer, "Gwen Stacy? You can talk to the Principle now." She says pointing toward a door behind her. I slowly walk to the door and gently place my hand on the handle. Then I open it.

"Hello you must be Gwen," He says shaking my hand, "take a seat."

"I'm Mr. Jones, but please call me Alex. Now, I see you were valedictorian in high school, impressive. You worked at Oscorp for two years. You went to midtown science high school. Wow!" He says. Half of the time he read this he was shocked.

"Thank you sir." I say. I'm not used to saying 'sir' I usually say 'doctor'.

"What interest you in being the 'science speaker'?" Alex says.

"Well, to be honest, I've been looking for a job all day. Also, I love kids and science. So I thought this was perfect." I say.

"Well, you are perfect for the job..." He thinks for a moment. "Can you start today?"

For a minute I'm shocked. Today? Well that was straight forward. "Umm su-sure! But there aren't any kids in school." I say.

"You can help the play director. She's in the gym. You will be working along side her during lunch duty," He says, "Thank you Miss Stacy."

I get up and start to leave, "Thank you for the job!" I say on the way out.

I walk down the cream walled hallway. I hear singing from here. I used to sing 'Don't stop believing' with my dad when I was little.

I push open the gymnasium doors. I see a lady reading a script while students are performing. I'm guess its Cinderella. I sigh and walk up to the lady.

"Excuse me," She looks at me and smiles, "Hi I'm Gwen, I got the job as the science speaker, and I was told I was going to work aside you." I smile.

"It's nice to meet you Gwen, I'm Mary-Jane, but you can call me MJ." She says. She looks about my age. She has red hair and green eyes.

We talk quietly about the school and the play (which is in fact Cinderella). I learn that she is currently in the acting business. I think we might be best friends.

**Harry Osborns POV (important)**

"Here you go Harry, take this." Otto says.

"What is it?" I say looking at the clear substance in the giant booster shot.

"This substance will give you the ability to change into the goblin when you want, also, permanently cures your Osborn disease. Oh and even when you are the goblin you control your actions." Otto says flatly.

I snatch the item and stab my arm. I immediately feel drowsy. He guides me to a room.

"Sleep." He says before he leaves.

I fall to the floor and fall asleep...

* * *

When I wake I feel...normal. Like the 20 year old Harry I was just a couple of weeks ago. I sit on the floor for a moment and think.

_'What was I doing. I think Peter was actually trying to save me. He was right. We weren't compatible. He was willing to work on it. He said it would take time. What am I doing. I'm plotting to kill my fucking friend! I already almost killed Gwen. Gwen. Oh god I really fucked up. Maybe I can talk to Peter. Would he even believe me if I told him about everything I'm thinking right now. Gwen might hate me. Well, scratch that she probably does hate me. If I tell them I want out. They will kill me. I might just be stuck here. I am stuck in this situation.'_

I stand up and wipe tears that I didn't know of. I feel different. No more big muscular arms.

With a sigh I leave the room. It's dark so I'm guessing its night time. I walk down a hallway, noting that there is door cracked open.

I stop by it as I hear people talking.

"Harry, may forgive Peter." Otto states.

"Which means he might want to leave." Adrian says annoyed.

"Yes, but we have Norman." Otto says. The others look confused.

With a sigh Otto says, "We can use my improved version of Dr. Conners work to regrow Normans body. But when he wakes he will also be reawaken with The Goblin stuff we used on Harry. But this time it's permanent." **(In the deleted scenes, it shows Normans head in some sort of tank in special projects)**

"But what if Harry wants to leave?" Max asks.

"We kick his ass out!" Kletus exclaims.

I don't want to listen to this anymore.I run down to special projects and transform into the goblin. It still feels painful. But this time I'm still like myself. Just stronger and uglier. But I still have control.

I chuckle darkly. If those bitches want my suit and glider they'll have to make a new one. I hop on and leave. Where do I go now?

Peter's POV

I sit on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. I wonder if Gwen got a job. Well I can't wait to tell her the good news!

Well speaking of Gwen...

She walks in the door looking flawless. (As usual)

"Hi." She says tiredly.

"How was job hunting?" I say looking at the television.

She leaps onto the couch."I got a job! I'm working at a school as a 'science speaker'! Also I made a friend! Her names Mary-Jane!"

Before she says anything I say, "Mary-Jane?"

"Yes _pay_ attention."

"Does she have red hair?"

"Yes she does." Gwen says in a flat tone.

"I know her! We were friends as kids! She lived next door but then she moved to Jersey..." I trail off.

"Well that cool." Gwen says.

"Oh I want to tell you something." I say.

"What's up." She says as she walks into the kitchen.

"I called oxford and they said that you can join any semester you want whenever you what. So I was thinking when everything is settled...we can move to England." I say leaning my head back on the couch. (I know that probably can't happen)

She drops the fork she has in her hand and runs over to me. She kisses me full on the lips. It's like an upside down kiss. She's the one to brake it.

"I love you." She says as she climbs over the couch and onto my lap. "I love you too."

We spend the night watching some movie and throwing popcorn into each other's mouth. She falls asleep before the movie finishes and I carry her to our bed and lay down with her and eventually fall asleep myself.

**Gwen's POV**

I wake up and stretch. I sigh as I realize that Peter left. Well I'm hungry. No work today. Since it's Saturday.

I start some coffee and start singing my favorite song.

(Emma sings this in Easy A)

_I got a pocket,_

got a pocket full of sunshine

I've got a love and I know that it's all mine

,oh

Do what you want,

but you're never gonna break me,

sticks and stones are never gonna shake me

oh,oh,oh

_Take me away _

_A secret place _

_A sweet escape _

_Take me away,_

_Take me away _

_To better days _

_Take me away _

_A hiding place _

_Ding dong! _

With a sigh I answer the door.

I gasp.

"**Harry**."


	9. Chapter 9- forgiveness and troubles

**Oh my god guys! As I was typing this I got my 100th review! Thank you to the guest that posted that and everyone that posted a review ?. You guys are the best! I couldn't ask for better readers. **

**So this chapter will start going into our plot. Major stuff happens so be ready. Also a lot of dialogue. And for the future...all I'm going to say is...expect the unexpected. Enjoy!**

"Harry." I stumble backwards, falling onto the floor. I hit my arm on the glass coffee table. I wince aloud. That really freaking hurt. I quickly get back up and run behind the couch."Please leave me alone!" I yell out.

"Gwen please I'm different! Can't you see I've changed!" He gestures to himself. He has changed...he looks normal.

"That doesn't prove shit!" I scream. I'm terrified. Not only is the man that almost killed me in my house but I'm alone. All alone.

Aunt May's at work. Plus, calling her could put her in danger.

Peter's...gone! But in the corner of my eye I see my cell phone, in the corner of the coffee table on the floor. I reach for it blindly. Got it. I look down for a second and press Peter's contact, then I press speaker phone. I lower the volume all the way so I won't hear him he will only hear us. Maybe he will get the hint. If he's smart. Well... he was number 2 in Midtown. Shut it Gwen, now isn't the time for jokes!

"I'm sorry Gwen! It wasn't me it was the goblin!" He exclaims.

"What's that suppose to mean. Same person." I spit out. I look down at the phone to see its still lit up. He picked up the phone.

"But Gwen, I got an injection," I raise an eyebrow while backing into the kitchen with my phone in my butt pocket. "An injection that let's me control when the goblin comes, that let's me control what the goblin does!"

"Prove it."

He reaches into a backpack he had and takes out papers. He throws the documents across the coffee table and I slowly walk over there and pick them up. While I'm scanning them he lifts his sleeve to show me a huge black and blue with a red center.

_Harry Osborne_

_Test result: positive_

_Health: Normal_

_Blood Pressure: Normal_

_X-Neo accepted._

I-is he telling the truth? Can it be? Does he even want to hurt me? I look up at his arm. It's really bad. It must be as sore as hell!

Just then red and blue swing threw the window. Good thing it was open.

**Peter's POV**

As soon as I got the call I almost died right there. But then as I listened to the conversation...I started to believe Harry. He would've kidnapped Gwen if he wanted to. But he didn't. But then again half of me chose not to believe him.

I sling a web towards Gwen and it hits her waist I yank her toward me and push her into and closet and lock it. "PETER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She yells while banging her tiny fist on the door. "Sorry, be back in five!" I yell.

"Really! AGAIN!" She yells.

"You and I need to talk," I say to Harry "on the roof."

Harry and I go out the door and I climb up to the top of our apartment and sling a web at Harry to pull him up.

When he gets up here he starts to ramble the same story he told Gwen. My spider-sense hasn't gone off so I can tell he means no harm. Which means I-I guess I believe him.

"Why did you leave Oscorp?" I ask.

"Peter, as soon as I woke up I felt normal. But, I felt like you were only trying to help me. Also, I over heard them talking and they were going to get hid of me and they were going to revive my father." Harry exclaims.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Who is them." I ask.

"The sinister six. Well now it's technically 5 dangerous men. They have power, Peter. They aren't just some crooks. They're planning test. Test to do on...Gwen. Not you. They said not you because you already have it 'done'. They wouldn't tell me the rest of their plans." Harry whispers to me. Gwen? What can they possibly be up to!?

"Do you believe me now?" He asks.

"Yes. Yes I do." I say firmly. Now is not the time to mess around. I'm sad to say that I need his help. Gwen can not help. Never again.

I bring Harry back into the house and tell him to sit. I walk to the closet and let Gwen out.

"I can't believe you did that again." She mumbles.

"Listen Gwen, you need to believe Harry." I say.

"Peter I believe him."she sighs, "but why was he so urgent."

I tell her what Harry said. Everything. "Gwen, just...stay alert. Going to work, coming back." I say worried.

"Okay. I will." She says.

**Gwen's POV**

S30 MINS LATER

Peter left. To go swing by Oscorp see if anythings going on. He told me. 'Don't help.' I said 'fine'.

Silly Peter. Look I'm not saying I'm trying to get myself killed. But, I could just help, a little. I'm going to do some research. See if I can dig up anything. But first I have to check on Harry. I sigh mentally.

Just because I'm still a little ify about him, doesn't mean that I don't have a heart. He's still sitting on the couch, in deep thought. I go to the fridge and take out an ice pack. Then I go to the cabinet and take out some sleeping medicine.

"Hey," he jumps,"relax. Can you stand up for a sec. Take this." I hand him the ice pack and he puts it on his arm. I pull out the couch bed and pour some night quill into the tiny plastic cup. He gulps it down and lies down. "Listen Gwen, I promise it wasn't me it wa-" I cut him off, "Its okay, I understand. Get some rest." He nods and the night quill takes over.

I go into me and Peter's room, and grab my laptop. I press the power button and wait for it to load.

It's done. Yay.

'_Oscorp special projects'_ I type in the google search engine. "Let's see what's going on.."

I mumble to myself.

'Restricted access! Please sign in. Hacks will be found and arrested'

Great. I click the sign in button. But what am I going to sign in with. Unless...

I rummage through my purse and find Dr. Conners notebook. Why the hell do I still have this? I seriously don't know. I quickly look through it and find Dr. Conners sign in info. Got it.

'Welcome back, Dr. Conners.'

It brings me to special projects but before I can get to anything a video pops up in this screen.

"Hello Miss Stacy" it's black so I can't see a face.

"Who are you."

"We will meet soon."

"What do you want?"

"Miss Stacy, we want to run some...test on you."

"What kind of test."

"Test. An injection. Spider injections. We will give the same powers Spider-Man has."

"Well that's stupid it will just kill me."

"We don't know that. Harry's disease was so strong that when the spider DNA collided with it, it backfired and turned him into a monster. But you don't have any diseases, correct?"

I don't respond.

"We thought so."

"You guys don't even know where I am. How will you inject me."

"Oh don't worry Miss Stacy, you will come to us. See you soon." The last thing I see is the snapping of some claws. The screen goes black.

What's running through my head right now is.

Why do they want to inject me, knowing I will use it for good?

And, how will they get me to come to them?

**Hey guys! Please review! Also please follow my Spider-Man, And Stonefield fan account on Instagram!**

** spiderstonefield_**

**Right now I'm watching the X-Men trilogy**!


	10. Chapter 10- Date Night

_Ouch I got sunburned. _

_Enjoy! _

** R**

** T E N**

Peter's

P O V

I swing around a flag pole and look into Oscorp. Nothing really is going on. Earlier I went in and got long look around the whole building. Except for the roof...

With that I sling a web toward the roof and sling shot myself to the top. The wind tickles my face as I glide through the air. With a thud I land on top of the Oscorp tower. Nothing here either. They replaced that antenna thing I broke with my fight with The Lizard. But I still see George Stacy's lifeless, blood-stained body, leaned up agents a crate. A shudder runs through me and I jump off the building and swing my way back home.

Was Harry lying? No, no. Maybe he gave himself the injection, woke up, and got his priorities straight. Anyway he is good now. I believe him. Maybe something is coming. But for now, everything is alright. No bad guys.

This is great! I've been wanting to take Gwen somewhere. A nice place. Like a date. I have been planning it. It's just that I haven't...put it into action yet. Tonight I can do it. I want it to be special. I want Gwen to never forget it.

But what about Harry? Oh, he can just, get a hotel room or stay with Aunt May while we are gone. Yea. I swing my butt home while I think about our evening.

Gwen's

P O V

Oh god, oh god, oh god. To be honest I'm a little bit on the worried side right now. I have to figure out so many things. Do I tell Peter about my encounter? No, no of course I tell him. But he would be so worried and he would lock me up. I sigh mentally. Also he called about thirty minutes ago and said he would be home in like five minutes. And, well obviously, thirty minutes later he isn't here. Is this there way of bringing me to Oscorp? Because it's sure as hell working! I'm about to leave in five minutes if he doesn't come through that damn win-

"Hey Gwen!" He says as he swings through the open window. I jump.

"Peter I have to-." I start.

"Gwen I want to go on a date tonight."

"Peter, have you gone insane! We can't go on a date now that all of this shit is happening!"

"Gwen, I searched Oscorp like a dog. I sensed nothing. Maybe there isn't anything going on. Maybe Harry was just so intoxicated that he was hallucinating. Trust me Gwen, we're okay. I already have the date planned and ready!" He says with a smile.

I sigh. I know there is something going on. I know Harry wasn't hallucinating. But maybe not telling Peter is the right thing to do. Think about it. If I tell Peter there is a better chance of him looking for these guys and getting caught. He will be safe if I am with him at all times. Because he would never go looking for assholes with me.

I fake a smile and say, "Okay."

"Dress in something nice."

"Okay...Bugboy." I smile and turn away. But he just comes and picks me up and kisses me. I could live with him for the rest of my life.

"We are leaving around 6 o'clock. So I'm going to start getting ready now."

I look at the clock. It's 5 o'clock. He sprints off to the bathroom to get ready and I laugh as he acts so goofy.

(I know I have a lot of boy and girl readers so...boys: I won't make Gwen's getting ready scene too long. Girls: get ready for some major feels)

I go into the room and scan my dresses. Black, blue, green...yellow, eww, not for me. Then I find the perfect dress. Red, long to my knees, long sleeve, lace. I like it. I throw it on and get started on my hair. I curl it and leave it down. I put on some mascara and red lip stick and I'm done.

I swing into the living room and find an awake Harry looking out the window. "Harry.." I say.

"Gwen? Where are you going?" He ask.

"On a date with Peter." I say.

"Gwen! Are you insane! You and I both know they are out there." Harry asks in a whisper-shout.

"Harry, I know. But trust me it's good that Peter thinks that they aren't around. Trust me." I say.

He gives me a worried look. "Okay, but just be careful." Then he smiles, "where am I sleeping, because I don't want to be here while you and Peter bang." There's the Harry I know. "Harry! I-I.." He raises an eyebrow, I sigh. "you are sleeping on Aunt Mays couch." He starts laughing hysterical.

"Come on. Bugboy is still getting ready. I will walk you down to Aunt May's." I say after a laugh of my own.

And so I walk him down. I notice he is acting more like himself. He slides down the railing on our deck to get downstairs to May's.

I stop on the step. "Harry what are we going to tell Aunt May. About your arm?"

He thinks for a minute."Car accident." I nod and we continue our descent down the stairs. She doesn't know about Harry and the goblin. Good thing she doesn't.

I knock on the glass door. She sets a tray of cookies down on the counter and rushes to the door.

"Hello there Gwen you look ni-"

She stops mid-sentence and looks at Harry. "Harry?" She asks.

"Hi Aunt May." Harry says with a smile. She runs over to him and hugs him. "What are you doing here?" She ask.

"Actually I was wondering if Harry can stay the night. Peter and I are going on a date tonight. We might be out late." I say.

"Well sure. I made those cookies you like Harry." She says.

"Oh yea I remember when..." He says.

_Cute Peter and Harry flashback._

***flashback music***

Harry's

P O V

..."Pete. PETE! Are you even listening?" I ask a not listening Peter. He's looking across the street. I follow his eyes and see he is staring at a girl. She has blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She's reading a book and is walking down the side-walk. What the hell. Who reads after school? Especially about science. Nerd.

"Oh I see, your staring at GWEN!" I laugh. He turns to me with his unibrow furrowed. He gives me a death through his glasses. His mouth is in a straight line, not exposing his braces. "Don't talk to loudly, Harry. Or I tell Mary-Jane that you wrote her name 50 times in your notebook and that you blow dry your hair." He scowls and threatens. He looks back at Gwen. She is now about to enter an apartment building. "Fine."

We start walking in the street. Pete is still staring at her. I sigh. He gets so caught up with staring at her that he walks to the middle of the street, without me noticing.

"PETER!" I hear a terrified Gwen yell. I turn my head and pull Peter away from being hit by a bicycling Flash.

"Haha. Stupid Parker." Flash says.

"You could've hurt him!" Gwen yells.

"Shut up Gwen." He laughs and rides away.

I'm shocked. Did Gwen just stand up for Peter? Ah, whatever. I start to drag Peter too Aunt Mays house as Peter mumbles, "She know my name." I chuckle at his stupidness.

When we get home we eat some of Aunt Mays cookies. She gave us two each. But when Peter went to the bathroom, I took all of the cookies off his plate and the tray and ate them all. What I couldn't help it...

**End of cute flashback...**

Gwen's

P O V

We all laugh at the memory. "Well I better get going..." I say, "Bye May, Bye Harry." I exit and head upstairs...

Mary-Jane's

P O V

Gwen Stacy, is one of my best friends now. In fact, I found out that Pete is her boyfriend. Who knew! I'm going to Gwen's place now. To catch up with her and see Pete again. But I forgot if she lives on the top or the bottom floor. Oh whatever. I hop on my motorcycle and drive off.

**Mary-Jane was on a motorcycle in a set pic, for TASM2**

Once I get to the apartment, I knock on the bottom door. An elderly lady answers the door.

"Hi there, I'm here to see Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy?" I say. But then I realize something. "Aunt May?" I ask.

"Mary-Jane? Come in, come in! Wow, today is full of surprises. First Harry, then you!" She exclaims. Harry? The boy I liked before he...left.

I walk inside. I see Harry stuffing his face with cookies. He looks at me, wide eyes, and drops a cookie. I giggle and say, "Hiya Harry."

"MJ! Hi!" He says. I sit down next to him and steal a cookie. He gives me a fake dirty look.

"Where's Gwen and Peter?" I ask May.

"Oh, there on a special date. Peter's planning to...

Gwen's

P O V

I grab Peter's hand as we make our way to a crab shack on the beach. It's a lovely night out. Peter is looking extremely sexy in his tuxedo. I look at him. He looks very nervous. I stop walking. I cup his face.

"Hey, why do you look so nervous?" I ask. I brush my thumb across his cheekbone. His hand goes to my waist. We have some serious PDA. (Public display of affection)

"I'm not nervous. I'm just so happy to be with you. But I do have to remind yourself to breathe when I'm around you." He says with a slight blush.

I smile and kiss his lips. Before we can even get further into it, I say "Later, Peter, later." He puts his hand around my shoulder and I put my hand around his waist.

We eat a lovely diner, while we crack a bunch of jokes. At one point I started crying. Now we are holding hands and walking on the beach.

"So anything else planned?" I ask.

"Of course. Hold on tight." He says. Before I say 'what', he picks me up and we are off toward the George Washington bridge. My stomach drops. "PETER! My shoes fell off!" I wince. He laughs, "I promise I will buy another pair." I laugh with him.

When we get to the top, he spins a giant Spider web, that's slanted so we can look at the moon and the stars. We lay on it and cuddle. "These stars are beautiful, Peter." I say.

He gulps. "Gwen, I love you, so so much."

"I love you too." I say. I get on top of him and kiss him. (Don't worry no lemons.) His hands travel up and down my back. Our kiss gets heated. He trails his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I open my mouth and we kiss harder. His hands travel to my ass. I moan and tangle my hands in his hair. He breaks the kiss.

"Gwendolyn Stacy. Since kindergarten, I have been in love with you. I made it my goal to have you someday. And I do. I remember how when my uncle died, you hugged me in the hallway. I remember our first kiss. On the deck of your apartment. But I also remember how many times I almost lost you. I lost you to the promise I made with your father. I was about to lose you to England. I almost lost you to death in a clock tower," he frowns, "but Gwen you are my hope. My joy in life. I love you more than anything in the world. And I have to ask you four tiny words." I gasp as he pulls out a ring box. He opens it. "Will you marry me?"

I start crying.** (I actually started crying writing this)** I kiss his lips. "Yes. Yes. YES I WILL." I say crying. Peter develops tears of his own. We kiss with force, love, and desire. He picks me up bridal style. I brake the kiss. "Take me home, Bugboy." I say in a suductive tone. He smiles sexily. We make out some more on the way home.

When we swing threw the window. He carries me but pushes me agents a wall. He kisses me with passion.

"Peter...bed...now." I moan. He obeys and we fall onto the bed...

This is by far the best night of my life...

**Ladies, say it with me. THE FEELS! OMG **

**Shit gets real in the next chapter. Enjoy the rest of the day or night. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11- ITS ON AGAIN! WHOO

Enjoy guys!

* * *

**_Part _**

**_ 2 _**

_ Of the story begins now.._

N

1 Week later...

Gwen's

P O V

I wake up at an alarming rate. I spring out of our king sized bed and bolt to the bathroom. I throw up violently into the toilet. I place my hand with no ring on the toilet seat. What the hell is this? Why am I throwing up so badly? While I am asking these questions in my mind, Peter quickly goes to my side and holds my hair back. He waits till I'm done vomiting to say,

"Hey. It's ok. You're alright." He soothes me. That's one thing that a sweet guy like Peter will never stop doing. I lean into him. He leans agents the wall and cradles me. I'm in nothing but a bra and underwear. Peter is in his boxers.

Peter and I have been having a lot of sex lately. I mean we use protection, maybe one or two times we didn't...oh no. Can I be pregnant? No, no. Of course not. Why would I be thinking like this? I snap out of my thoughts.

"Hey, how 'bout I tuck you into bed and make you some breakfast." He asks.

I nod but then give him a look. "Peter. Last time you tried to make me breakfast, you put a _metal bowl with cereal in the microwave. _First of all, who the fuck puts cereal in the microwave. Second of all, this is why you were second in midtown." I say, laughing in the end.

"Well...uhh...you know what. Screw the microwave. I will make you something else!" He picks me up and gently puts me in the bed. He pulls the covers up to my chin. He puts on Spongebob and leaves the room. I laugh as Patrick falls off a cliff.

**Meanwhile at Oscorp...Shit gets real.**

Dr. Octopus's POV

I inject Norman Osborns lifeless head. The improved lizard serum makes all of his limbs grow back. It's quite fucking gross. I toss a white sheet over his healing body.

I look to my left and see everyone leaning over him. I sigh.

"Unless you gay fairy faggots want to fuck him, I suggest you give the man some damn space." I say.

They all take a heavy step back. "When does he wake up?" Adrian asks.

"Yea and what about Harry?" Aleksei asks.

"Norman will wake up any second now. Harry..." I continue, "will be killed after Peter and the girl. Along with May Parker. Norman never liked Harry anyway. He won't be missed."

Max looks like he's in deep thought. "Max, are you alright." He nods. I will speak with him later.

I see the wide eyes of Norman Osborn open. Red, bloodthirsty. He gasps. Breathing in and out. He looks at me.

"Have you completed the controlling air and the spider gas?" He asks.

"Yes. But we are planning to test the Spider Gas." I say.

"On who? Who the hell wants to volunteer to test that?" He asks, questioning me.

"Gwen Stacy. We need her. She would come in. Because we will make her."

"How are planning to make her, when the Spider is always up her ass!"

"We get the bug. We make a threat to squash the bug. Blondie is in our hands in no time!"

"Very well but first grab his attention."

"Why, of course..

_** A couple of hours later. Peter and Gwen's apartment. **_

Gwen's POV. Peter's POV soon...

I grab my white purse and slip on my black heels. Earlier Peter made the most delicious breakfast. He said it was a lot so it was okay if I didn't finish it. But I did. And ate another plate. (See what I'm doing. Hope you get the hint. If you don't, well you will get it soon)

Sadly, I have to go to work today. Harry went into the city. Peter has his Spidey business. I go up to him and kiss him. "Ya did good bug-boy. I have to go to work. I'm cooking tonight to make sure you're home for that."

Just before he swings out of the window he says, "I love you so much Gwen. I hope you know that."

"I love you more." I run up to him and embrace him before he swings away. I run out of the house and watch him swing along the bridge.

Then, with one last glance, I walk to work.

Peter's POV.

I listen to wind as I swing from building to building. I'm going to drop off some pics to JJ. I need some money anyway. Buy some chicken soup for Gwen. Yea. Aunt May told me before I proposed to Gwen, I need to put my wife before myself. So, that is what I devoted myself to. Even before I proposed.

I land in some alley way and change my clothes. I walk into the bugle and say my hello to Betty and walk into JJ's office.

"PARKER! Where are my photos!" He yells. I hand him a pic of me punching a theif airborne.

"SPIDER-MAN ISN'T A HERO, HE I-"

He's interrupted by Betty. "Pills." He reaches for purple ones. The desk shakes. "Pink ones." she says. He reaches for them and grabs his water. The desk shakes causing him to drop the pill and spill water on himself. He sighs. "Thank you." He says calmly.

"Parker. Look at that T.V. Do you see that fire? Go take pictures of it. NOW!" He yells, as I look at the big fire near Oscorp. "Blood pressure!" Betty yells not even bothering to use the intercom. I run out of the building and into an alley to change. Once I'm in the suit, I use my biocables to swing away. I see the fire. There is T.V reporters, people running. What the hell caused this. I crash through a window, causing it to brake.

"Hello. Is anyone trapped? HELLO!" I yell out. All of a sudden I see...Gwen!

"Gwen what ar-" I'm cut off by her turning into a red monster. That looks like me. But is scarier. Shit.

"Okay...Elmo. You are new." Then I see...Sparkles?

"Sparkles! My friend! You're back!" I sigh. "Look guys. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I say.

Elmo does a growl/yell, I don't know what the fuck that was. His teeth sharp, mouth wide. "Hard way it is." I sling two webs. One to Max one to Elmo. I pull them together so they clash heads. Max grabs the web line and it breaks the web shooter. Shit. While I'm distracted, the red monster webs me, with a red webbing. He pulls me and flings me out of the burning building. "It's CARNAGE!" He yells. I land on a car. I groan. A mechanical arm grabs my neck. I struggle to breathe. He slams my head into the ground two times. Blackness goes around the edges of my eyes. He flings me up into the air. I spin a web toward a building but Max hits me with a lightning bolt. I yell out in pain. A winged man catches me and throws me to the...goblin. It's not Harry though. "Hello Mr. Parker!" He lets out that laugh. The laugh that sounds like screaming children. He cuts my chest with his blades. I yell out again. I web his face. "Ugh!" He yells out. With one final blow, I'm thrown threw Oscorp tower. **Blackness**.

Gwens POV

I stroll to the principle office with MJ. She's listening to some song. I can't wait to get home. Cook diner. Goof around with Peter. I sigh.

We stop in the principles office and see a bunch of teachers gathered around a television. "What's going on?" I ask. I move past them and see a camera pointed toward a hole in the Oscorp tower. A newscaster says with a tear, "It's hard to believe...

that Spider-Man is dead." No. No. No. I run out of the office and run home. This is it. They killed Peter. I run to the house. Tears coming out of my eyes.

Wait a minute. This there way of luring me into there trap. So they can inject. Peter is alive and both me and those people know it.

So this is it. I'm going to Oscorp. No matter how much Peter wouldn't want me to. He risked his life for me. Now is the time that I return the favor.

Harry's POV

Oh no. I saw it. The whole thing. I know for sure Gwen knows what happened. I can't stop her from going. But I sure as hell can help. I owe that to them. I catch a cab to the abandoned warehouse where I left the suit and glider. "Here we go..." I say.

I grab an injection from the suit and stab a vain in my arm. The pain subsides within seconds. I think it's because I've done this so many times. I take off my ray-ban glasses. The suit fits around my whole body. I climb onto the glider. Show time.

I'm not going to burst into Oscorp but I will watch from above. Waiting to help.

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter 12 soon! Review! Btw this story is ending in the twenties. But I'm making a new story right after!**


End file.
